creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Revolution 001
I was 19-years old, when I walked in local game-store, looking for games, for Playstation 1. I had old, but working Playstation 1 at my apartment. It was my only game console, I had. I had also Super Nintendo Entertaiment System as kid, but my mum sold it, when I moved away from home. I was walking around the store, until I found a huge shelf, full of games for Playstation 1. There was old classics, like "Crash Bandicoot", "Tomb Raider" and even "Final Fantasy VII". There was so many games, I couldn't decide, which one to buy. Soon, I noticed one game, behind the shelf. I took a look at it. It had no price tag on it, so, I went to ask from the shopkeeper. He took a look at the game, then looked inside the covers. There was dirty, dusty CD-rom, with game on it. CD-rom had text on it "Project Revolution 001". Shopkeeper told me, that he had never heard of the game or even seen it before, but he let me buy it. I bought it, because I was too curious about the game. When I got in my apartment, I took the CD-rom and cleaned it. Soon, when I cleaned it, I went to my living room and inserted it in my Playstation 1. Classic, good Playstation 1-boot up screen came to TV. But when boot up screen went away, some scratching noise started to come from my TV. Then came the text on screen: "PROPERTY OF GOVERNMENT. DO NOT COPY OR SELL.". I was first pretty confused, but then I just thought of that, it belongs to game's plan. Oh, how wrong I was. Soon, the text went away. Soon, a disturbing music started to play on screen. It was like distorted saxophone, playing some children music. What made it more disturbing, volume was high. I couldn't change it. Suddenly, main screen popped up. There was only simple options: "New Game", "Load Game" and "Options". There was no background or title in the main screen, just the options. Music was still playing in main screen, so, I went to the "Options", to change volume down. I tried to go on "Options", but it wouldn't let me. Nothing happened. Music was still playing with high volume and I was still in main screen. I had to select "New Game"-option. Music stopped playing. Screen went black. It was black for five minutes, until same text "PROPERTY OF GOVERNMENT. DO NOT COPY OR SELL." came back. This time, I was not even confused; I was shocked. Text was on screen about seven minutes, then screen went black. I heard a disturbing sound from background. It was like growling, but it was pretty quiet. Suddenly, a loud bang-voice was heard. It was so loud, I screamed shortly. Maybe this game is a horror game, I thought. A new text appeared on screen. Black text on white screen. "TEST 1 REVOLUTION. TESTING HUMAN MIND.". I was not confused at this time, either. I still thought, it was only game's plot. Black screen appeared and some calm music started to play in good volume. Not too high, but not too low. I got calm feeling. Female voice in game said "Close your eyes.". I closed my eyes and listened to calm music. Soon, terrible scream was heard. I opened quickly my eyes, but there was nothing on the screen. Only black screen. Calm music started to play again. Same female voice said the same command. I closed my eyes again and listened to music for a while. Then female voice said "Open your eyes and prepare for another test.". I opened my eyes and got shocked by flashing light in screen. Soon, I heard disturbing, distorted laugh on background. Black screen appeared again on screen and there was text, "HUMAN MIND IS TOO WEAK. WE RECOMMEND YOU TO NOT SELL, COPY OR GIVE THIS GAME TO ANYONE.". Text went away and game crashed. Soon, TV went black by itself and Playstation 1 too. I took the CD-rom off, put it back to covers and I threw it out of window. I never wanted to see that game again. It was not scary, but it was making a weird feeling inside me. Mixture of fear and confusion. It's been now few months, I played the game. I finally know, what that game was. It was government's secret test, that was soon cancelled and no one talked about it. No one outside the government knew about the game. But some hacker soon noticed the game, copied it on CD-rom, that I had and left it on the floor of game-store, where I was. I bought the game, played it and now I threw it away. I've been seeing some nightmares, when I've been sleeping. In those nightmares, there's me... committing a suicide. Category:Video Games Category:Cursed Games Category:Stories